ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Fight Mary-Sue: Episode 2
Characters * Titan Princes ** Sol ** Akreious ** Necrobane ** pending * Titans ** Cosmic Police: Titan forces Sol brought to the Parody Universe to hunt down Parody Ultras. *** Cyborg Titanoids: Titan size and titan like cyborg drones, created to increase the search for Parody Ultras. * Others: ** Donalus Trumpler: Rival of Ultraman 'Murica who seeks to capitalize on the situation ** Mortals: * Parody Ultras/Victims ** Ultraman Nukah ** Ultraman Mcdonald ** KarateGod ** MartialKing ** KarateMartialGodKing ** Ultraman Arby ** Ultraman Razor ** Supe Man ** Ultraman Chrono ** Hunter Knight Neo Tsurugi ** Ultraman Ultimate ** Several Unnamed/Original Parody Ultras.: They were created to be destroyed. *** Ultraman Captain: *** Ultraman Neptune: * Parody Ultras/ Possible Victims ** Ultraman Card ** Ultraman G'd ** Ultraman Ultra* ** Ultraman Seven ** Ultraman OPius ** Ultraman Gimmick ** Ultraman 'Murica ** Ultraman Power ** Overdrive Twins ** Ultraman Pew ** Ultraman Nerf ** Ultraman Average ** Ultraman Exterminus ** Ultraman Fury Part 1 Sol sat in a void. The sky was white, while the floor beneath him seemed like glass showing blue skies with white clouds. He sat on a large chair with red cushions and a tall back. His feet were on a poof and he drank some sort of tea he rested on a golden disc of light while reading a newspaper. The Titan had a face of marble, with his left eye a golden ball of fire, and his right one covered by a black eyepatch. His hair was fire, and his skin was a mix of just that, skin, and red plates of stony armor. Through a sudden gap, in walked another titan, their body covered in orange armor and wrapping. A golden arc was on their back and their head was akin to a Xenomorph's with visors for eyes, and tentacles on the sides of its head. He walked with a black cape that showed the faces of a wailing dead from several different species. "Uhh..." said the Egyptian Titan. His voice whispery and carrying a strange echo "Oh Z...!" said Sol "Glad to have you over...how can I help you?" Z pointed to the Titan hovering in the air, chained over to a ring of metal that constantly spewed up flames that covered his body. The Titan was wreathing in clear and obvious agony from the fire. His lower half sported blue and silver markings like the Cosmic Police but a golden helmet and protectors covered his head and shoulders. "Oh don't mind him...seriously, I muted him, the boy keeps so much noise..." "...Considering your intentional mockery of his...rather possibly eternal torment, I assume the guy did something to really upset you..." "He annoyed me at the worse moment..." "When was this..?" "I just woke up." "Ahhhh...Who is he...?" "No idea, Star 'Killer' or something..." "Right...can you get rid of him, this conversation is for princes...." Sol stood up. The burning titan, the furniture, even the tea was gone. He now sported his cape of fire and looked at Z seriously. "The other Titans, they are not happy with your actions..." "I noticed, even 'he' moved to interfere..." "Is that why you locked this universe...?" "Maybe..." "It won't much help when 'he' gets here..." "No one has told him yet....?" "He's too busy with that toy you made for him..." "Ah, one of my better inventions...am I to assume you also share this sentiment...?" "No..." "Oh...?" "These...parodies, as you call them, their distortions reach even into the land of the dead. The souls of Kaiju and mortals alike have at times been found back into the land of the living in new, unnatural forms, or simply lost. Beyond that, I also find them distasteful...Do you want help...?" Sol turned and raised his hands, creating an image of a map of the universe. "Across the stars the Cosmic Police, and now my own agent destroys and slaughters them. However, it is not enough, not fast enough. The strain on this merged reality is such that unless I do so personally, it will eventually come undone. Due to the interference of some Parody Ultras, my Firmament Fixture has been stolen." "Fixture...? Like that nonsense the Weekee were getting up to some time back...?" Sol nodded. "I will have to deal with them next...but for now, I need someone to reclaim it..." "How the heck did you lose it...?" "My shield blocks out higher dimensional energy, and holds the thickness of this spatial zone. This is most extreme in the presence of the Fixture, even generating warp or phase becomes more difficult." "So...here we are weaker, but for you it's worse...unlike me, you have to use your avatar..." Sol nodded. "This should be amusing..." Part 2 "What do we do...?" asked the Ultra in a cowboy hat. Beyond that hat, he looked like a normal, Silver Tribe Ultra, red markings and a blue color timer, which had been modified to resemble an A. He was among several other Ultras, hiding within a cave of sorts. They had gathered around an orb of energy, strange, prismatic, and altogether chaotic energy, an Ultra Flame. He spoke to an Ultra, whose body was mainly black, but with green markings. Yet his appearance was far from the strangest in that cave. "We need to get information." said this Ultra "Our enemies seem to know a lot about us, but we know rather little about them...We need to know what their plan is, why they need us dead, and how they were able to...weaken our powers..." "Weaken...?" said a strangely colored Ultra. His face was a steel grey, his eyes read, and his body was a mixture of orange arrow shaped markings on his arms and legs, brown on his sides, a black central body, yellow and black around his protectors, a black neck and a red circle of a color timer around a circle protector piece while the rest of his body was not silver, but white. "Our powers are fine!" "Do not kid your self, McDonald, all of us are weakened, the great feats of our pasts hardly seem more than distant dreams. I was once able to cross the time ways with impunity, but now...many of my Save Points have just disappeared." "What does that mean....?" said the Ultra with a hat. "It could only possibly mean...the time line has been changed." "How so...?" "I can remember a world, histories...where I didn't know any of you. You didn't exist, and now I know of several timelines where we are friends, enemies and inbetween. Something powerful is at work here..." "Heresy Located..." said a voice. The rocks around them glowed with energy, before cracking. The asteroid they had hidden within disintegrated. Standing above them was a red Ultra with yellow markings. Black lines ran down his cheeks and down the center of his body. His protectors rose up and over his shoulders, meeting on his back, and his color timer was a bright green. His eyes were rectangular, but angular near to center and upon his head were Ultra Horns, which curved back and coiled forward at the tip, this, doubled with the seeming edge they had, made them look like Crest Blades. He also sported armor, patches of thick, protector thick armor on his forearms and shins. "Identify yourself, warrior..." "Really, Chrono..." said McDonald "You can't tell he's an enemy just from looking at him...?!" The oddly colored Ultra charged at him with an aura around him, only to be backhanded into the group with impunity. "Did...did he just backhand me?!" "Enough...!" shouted Chrono "Who are you and what do you want...?" "I..." said the unknown Ultra "am Exterminus...and as for what I am here for..." Behind him came several Ultra beings, with blue markings. They were the 'Cosmic Police' the servants of the one who had been hunting them. There is space a great battle erupted between the Titans and the Ultras, with Exterminus watching with his arms crossed. McDonald swatted away and dodged the Titans, to make his way directly towards Exterminus, his fist charged with energy. "Traitor!" he shouted. Exterminus caught his punch. "Oh...explain..." "You are an Ultra, you are one of us...!" "No...you are aberrations, parodies, you cause the problems and fail to realize the issue. I was created to correct the mistakes that you are..." Exterminus buried his hand into McDonald's color timer, releasing a spray of golden particles, and bubbles of yellow plasma. With a pulse of energy from his fist, McDonald dissolved into particles of light and bubbles of plasma. "Murderer...!: shouted an Ultra that looked like Tsurugi. He charged with his energy blade extended from his bracer. Exterminus fired a beam from his arms in the L position, which the Ultra blocked with his blade, but it was to no avail, the explosion was massive knocking almost everyone on the battlefield back. "No.." said Chrono. He realized how powerful this foe was, that his beams could easily kill being who were resistant to beams. Several Titans gathered around him, readying their beams, and he crossed his arms, covering his body with a white aura. He threw them open as the beams were fired and everything around him seemed to stop. Everything was frozen in time and began to slowly rewind. Yet there was something unaffected by this power, two things. Two lines appeared, one golden, one purple. The golden one opened to an eye of fire with a golden sun for an iris. Th purple opened to a green back ground, and generated lines to resemble the Eye of Ra, but inverse. In the disk that was the iris, was a Z like mark. Chrono, was startled. He was back in the cave, minus the glowing orb, and greeted by the glowing eyes and color timers of the many Ultra who had, were, going to die. He keeled over in pain as his color timer blinked. "Scatter, now!" "What...?" said Arby "Save Point, they know we are here, THEY ARE COMING!" Exterminus arrived in system, to see the asteroid shatter as several streams of light shot out of it, taking of into distant locations. Behind him appeared the two eye like images. "So..." said Z "One of them can manipulate time..." "Indeed..." said Sol "For now he remains the biggest problem. "How so...?" "At the end of this, all of this, those Ultras who were slain by my hand, or those of my minions, or allies, they will be as if they never existed, but for that one's powers, they can undo the timeline. If he is not dealt with. Exterminus, you know your main target. You know your mission!" "It shall be done, Creator." Part 3 "I'm tired..." said Neptune. The sea themed Ultra rested on the asteroid with his star themed friend. Between the two was a large metal, key shaped object, no unlike a sword, with large intentional chips in the side. "I know..." replied Captain. The two Ultras were on their backs on the asteroid, on the side facing the sun, their color timers, flashing red. The biotic organs slowed down, and slowly but surely returned to a normal blue color. "Why is it so hard to form a travel sphere...? Neptune sat up. "It's this thing...this object that Sol character made..." "How do you reckon...?" "Think about it, from the moment he made that thing...he seemed...less impressive, you sensed it yes...?" Captain sat up. "Yeah, and that strange red Ultra, that fusion, he was holding his own against Sol, but as soon as we were gone..." "As soon as we left with this thing...Sol blasted him into another Solar System. And now...now we can't even make travel spheres, and warp travel has never been this difficult before..." "It may explain why Sol hasn't come after us...this thing probably weakens him more than it weakens us...?" "Then why did he create it...? This thing may not just be his weakness but perhaps....the key to his plan..." "Glad to hear that...!" said a voice, it was high pitched and immature. The two looked to see two red Ultras, with peculiar crests and armor pieces all over their bodies. "Karate...something...?" "I am KarateGod...!" said one of the twins. "I am MartialKing...!" "Together we form KarateMartialGodKing...!" "How do you remember that...?" asked Captain "And weren't you dead...?" "Hah..." said KG "No...!" "We were simply knocked out..." said MK "It will take more than that to defeat Karate-" they said together before being cut off. "We get it..." said Neptune, "but do get that we are also UItras...." "So...?" said KG "It means..." said Captain "We can see all those freshly healed wounds of yours." "Shut up, we're awesome...!" they shouted together. The two older Ultras rolled their eyes. "What do you want...?" said Neptune. "That blade..." Neptune and Captain looked at the device. "We heard what you said, with that blade KarateMartialGodKing, will be able to defeat Sol, and save the universe!" "You two don't even know what it is..." "It's a sword...!" shouted KG "What more can it be...?!" finished MK. "Here is a more important question..." said Captain, generating an energy construct on his wrist, in the shape of a circular shield. "What are those things..." The other three Ultras looked to the distance, where a group of purple stars appeared to be growing brighter. With their eyesight, they could see the distance and see what they were. They were Ultra like beings with light purple auras, flying towards them. Each of them was grey, with light purple markings, purple glowing eyes and green crystals on their chests, warning lights. They had grey markings, that resembled rib cages on their chests, and light grey markings on their faces resembling skull themed warpaint. "Clearly..." said KG "They are Ultras like us..." finished MK. They had a calm assurance to them, while Neptune and Captain readied their weapons. The strange deathly Ultras stopped above them and broadcasted a message telepathically. "That is it, the Firmament Fixture. Slay the aberrations, slay them in the name of Prince Z, slay them in the name of the Necrobane!" "You were saying...?" said Neptune. "Never fear, we can solve this...!" the twins said together "Fusion...!" They raised their hands, faced each other, putting their palms to each other's, and spun around at high speed. Seconds later they stopped, dizzy and confused. "Idiot, the device weakens our powers...!" Captain flew forward, blocking the purple rays with his shield construct, the blast sending him down and into the asteroid shattering it. The Ultras scattered, and broke into a fights with the seeming undead Ultras. "These things are weird...!" said KG "For once I agree with him...!" shouted Neptune. "We are spawn of the Necrobane..." said one of the attacking Ultras "Wraith Ultras, born of his breath of unlife, infused into specium. We are his soldiers, his angels of death, his-" Neptune struck him with his trident. "You talk too much..." "Oh..." said Sol. He stood up and looked at the orb hovering above him and Z, as they rested in chairs. "Your minions have found them." "They shall be destroyed within moments..." replied Z "No..." "Eh?" "The Fixture, let it find its way, to its destination." "Then these Ultras...?" "They can live..." "Surely you jest, besides you do not need so many messengers to deliver one package..." Sol looked at the battle taking part. "Go, old friend... Rampage..." There was a noise from Z, a most discomforting one, that was akin to laughter. "Come on...!" MK "We'll take you all on...!" said KG. Everything stopped. A shadow had descended on the battlefield and even as the Wraith Ultra withdrew, teleporting away in puffs of smoke, there was dread. "You feel that...?" said Neptune, clutching his trident tightly. "Yeah..." said Captain "It's like when Sol first appeared, but different, it's...colder, like a chill from the grave rolling up your spine." The twins, they tried to be brave, to be strong, but they clearly were just as bothered by this sensation. "Enough of this...!" they shouted "Who are you?!" They raised their fists upward towards Z. who stood there with his scythe in hand stroke his chin. Z looked at them and spoke... "Pe măsură ce umbli prin umbra morții, îți este frică de puterea mea întunecată. Eu sunt Necrobanul, Z, Prințul morții și eu sunt sfârșitul tău. (As you walk through the shadow of death, you fear my dark power. I am the Necrobane, Z, Prince of Death, and I am your end.)" "What does that mean...?!" they shouted. "He is Z..." said Captain "The 'prince' those strange Ultras serve...a peer of Sol...." Part 4 Z looked down at them, stroking his chin, either curious, amused, bored, or all three. The four Ultras looked at him with fear as they felt it, the darkness he radiated, the power he held. It was like Sol's unspoken, overwhelming strength, but the opposite. Sol's felt like a burning hatred that could burn stars, this, this was like the cold dead of the grave looming over you like a shadow. "Dang it, who are you...?!" shouted the twins. Neptune and Captain looked at them annoyed. "And what did you just say...?!" "I am Z..." his raspy whispering voice, was somehow loud and audible for all to hear. "I am Prince of Death and Undeath, I am your end...!" "That's what you think...!" shouted KG "Yeah, let's show him brother...!" continued MK. The two Ultras charged at him at full speed, while Neptune and Captain watched, they clearly did not want join in the fight, nor did they feel particularly...concerned about the twins. They instead flew in the other direction, heading for the Fixture which now tumbled through space, taking off at light speed with it. The twins charged at Z, throwing punches, when Z swatted away their hands, with the back of his scythe's head. It caused them to reel back, holding their arms in pain. "Heh..." said KG "Do you feel that...?" "Yeah, I feel stronger!" "The Fixture..." said Z "Is leaving this system and with it, it's sphere of influence. Physics is changing to allow easier use of reality warping abilities. "Wait, so we can fuse again...?!" they said together. "...Yes, I suppose you could..." "Wait.." said MK "Why are you telling us this...?" "Because you two are going to die regardless..." "You...you...-" "Jerk!" Said KG "Yeah Jerk! We, are awesome, we-" "You are brats..." said Z "born of an abominable act of cruelty and stupidity. Your bravado is nothing more than a ploy to mask from the world, that even in this dimension of aberrations, even here you are mistakes..." The twins were silent. Then they shouted, charging together as fire covered their bodies, and they collided together to merge into KMGK, who delivered a flaming punch to Z. A punch, the dark one, caught in his clawed, and armored hand. "I may not be the epitome of physical might among my peers, but a two man fusion...does not constitute a threat towards me...children..." Z pulled the fist back and delivered a counter punch to his face, one charged with purple energy, the explosive pulse, sending him flying back. KMGK landed on an asteroid, leaving a crater. He sat up, still reeling from pain to see Z floating above him. Even without eyes on his face, Z gave a look of disgust that was impossible to not catch. "Why...?" asked the red Ultra "Why are you two doing this?!" "You are Parodies..." said Z. "What does that mean...?!" Flames shot out of gaps, and holes in the red Ultra's armor, acting like rocket propulsion to send him flying towards Z for another punch. Z moved to the side and bowed to avoid the spin kick. From there KMGK continued to strike at Z, who simply nimble dodged his attacks, or deflect them away with his staff. "It means, you distort everything, you distort the world around you, you are walking unbalance zones, where the laws of physics are flouted. Look at your abilities, your absurd strength, your impossible feats." "How is that a crime...?!" "It's not, but it is a problem. You distort the wold around you, your existence causes the appearance of the many monsters you fight..." "No, we are heroes!" "You are petty little sycophants looking for praise, cause mommy and daddy won't give it to you..." KMGK roared even more. "WE WILL CRUSH YOU!" "I doubt that... but to get back on point. 'Parodies' such as yourself...you allow for things, monsters, powered aliens, to just...revive themselves...Before I did not care what Sol wanted to do to you lot, but then I realized. So long as you parodies exist, you mock and make light of the sanctity of death..." "There is no sanctity in death, only life...!" Z struck KMGK with the butt of his staff forcing him back. "Life is cheap, nasty and shorter than you think. It is cruel, unfair and does not care if you live or die..." "And what, death is fair...?" "Death is the only fairness, rich or poor, powered or mundane, young or old, good or evil, are all equal in death. You would not like to see the Reaper play favorites..." "Is that why she had to die..?" KMGK said under his breath. "Your mother...? No, she died, because she could not live anymore, not after what your 'daddy' did to her, with all his experiments..." KMGK looked up at him, roaring mad. "I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouted. "Hmm, not very heroic, but at the very least, you now understand why you have to die, to fade." KMGK clenched his fist to his side and charged a sphere of fire, which he shot at Z as a beam. Z swung his scythe downwards, splitting it in twine. It was at this moment KMGK appeared before him, read to strike, only to run into the arc of black flames, left in the wake of Z's swing. He touched it, and it burn, yellow particles spewed out from his chest and he recoiled back in extreme pain. He grabbed his chest, still glowing yellow and particles bubbling up, the phenomenon stopped as his body stabilized. Z stood up as the flames faded "If you thought brute strength would be enough...you are wrong..." "SHUT UP, MY STRENGTH WILL REACH THE HEAVENS, I WILL DESTROY AND HIM, I WILL DESTROY SOL, I WILL DESTROY YOU WITH THIS STRENGTH!" "Boy...we are beyond 'strength'." Z took a fighting stance "Come, it is time this farce came to an end..." KMGK charged, streams of fire behind him, pushing him forward. Z moved with speed he was not expecting however. Z turned around and slashed across his belly, the blade of his scythe covered in those black flames. He turned around again and slashed again. Now backing him, Z twirled around his scythe, slashing and striking KMGK over and over again, leaving behind arcs of black fire that faded in the path of his next strike, but stayed long enough to burn and cut the Ultra open. Z finished his combo with strike with the butt of his scythe, into KMGK's stomach that sent him flying back. Z outstretched his hand, and with psychic might, grabbed him, stopping his flight into the void. The wounds on the red Ultra began to close, and his color timer was flashing red as he hovered there in space, barely conscious. "Why..." said the red ultra, weakly "Why do you hate me...?" "I told you already, you parodies-" "No...why do you hate 'me'...?" "Oh...has my beating knocked some intelligence into you...? If you must know...you are annoying. You run about playing hero, unconcerned, unwilling to take notice of the problems you cause for others. Forget being a parody, how much collateral damage do you two idiots cause? You two are two walking calamities, caught up in your own fantasies." "No...NO, WE ARE HEROES, WE WILL BE HEROES, YOU ALL WILL SEE THAT, ALL OF YOU!" Fire shot out of his body again, but Z held him in place. "WE WILL DEFEAT YOU, WE WILL STOP SOL, WE WILL DESTROY 'HIM'...!" "He's already dead..." said Z "What...?" "I dealt with him personally on Sol's orders, your father, creator, whatever, is dead and he's staying that way..." KMGK roared, and let out a blinding flash. Z covered his face, letting loose the red Ultra. When he lowered his fist KMGK's fist connected with his cheek. "That was our vengeance!" He paused and he looked down, the blade of Z's scythe was buried in the side of his chest. "Your time is over." said Z, clearly not fazed by the punch. Black fire surged up the blade and into the red Ultra's body, who jumped back. The wound was not closing now. "What did you do to me...?" The red Ultra felt it, the life and light within him fading, fast, faster than what was bleeding out. "From the moment you are born, something else comes into the world. You live your life, it begins its journey, waiting, longing to meet you. I just gave it a shortcut." "No, we..." KMGK began to hallucinate. He saw a female Ultra, red, with a crest that split at the top. She had numerous wires and tubes coming out of her body as she was held to a metal wall. She looked down at him with disgust in her eyes. "No, we, we are not like him...please, we are good, we are heroes, we'll show you, please, please, just love us! Why, why won't anyone love-" KarateMartialGodKing was a statue now, locked in the position that he died in, keeled over, holding his side and his arm outstretched as if trying to reach someone. Z looked at the corpse and raised his hand, emitting a purple pulse from his hand reducing it to space dust. "My word that took forever...." said Sol's voice. Part 5/Ending Sol's golden burning eye appeared. "Why did you feel the need to play with that thing?" "He was strong..." "He was a fusion, of course he was 'strong', no. It would be more accurate to say he wasn't 'weak', but you could've just erased him with a wave of your hand, or cast him into darkness, mot dictate to him his life's story!" "Do you have a problem...?" "No, no...you did well. He just really annoyed me with that sob story. It was so cliche..." "Really, even though you're a fan of that Orion character...?" "Hey, his 'tragic backstory' didn't turn him into an attention seeking brat." "Fair enough..." "Anyways...the fixture, it is on its way to Chrono and the other Parodies." "Is this Chrono really such an issue...?" "While others threaten space, he warps time. Sit magna rota nent libero (Let the Great Wheel Spin freely)." "Agreed, but I do wonder, about 'him'..." "He...is accounted for." "Really now, he is your polar, with all this 'order being enforced' you know he will come..." The Ultras gathered in the cave, huddling around the little ball of plasma they made. They were in another asteroid, this one thicker, denser. "Curses this...!" shouted McDonalds. "Shush...!" said Arby "They may hear you..." "Let them...! What happened to us, our dignity, our courage, where did it go, that we are hiding in an asteroid like primitive lurking in a cave, scared of thunder?! What happened to us?" "Sol burnt away our hope..." said one of them "You weren't there when he attacked us, you didn't see his power. His fire burned away our beams..." "Since when were we afraid of fire...?" "When that fire could consume us in an instant..." "Oh..." said a voice. Everyone turned to the dark reading a fighting stance, or a beam "You lot have a fire problem...? How fortunate, I have a solution..." "And what is that...?" asked Chrono "Fire, to fight your fire..." "Who are you...? Step into the light." Out stepped an Ultra whose body sported, red and black markings, and body features that did not entirely seem to belong. "I...am Cdr, Squire to Extrapy, and my liege sends a gift." Trivia * The name Umbra Di Muerte, is High Cosmic (a fictional language the Titan Princes like to use, that intentionally sounds like 'Bad Latin') for Shadow of Death. This title refers to the appearance of Z, and the Parody Ultra having to hide in fear due to the loss of their powers and their fear of dying. Category:Fan Episodes Category:SolZen321 Category:Ultra Fight Mary-Sue Category:Completed Works